My Life
by Gyurievil
Summary: Chapter 6 update! / "Dan ada info, info itu tentang anakmu. Mereka sekarang mengincarnya" / 'Sialan kau LEE DONGHAE' / "Kita kemana Hyung?" / "Ke tempat yang mungkin akan sangat kau suka" / KYUMIN /brothership/family/please review-
1. Chapter 1

"**My life"**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main Cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun a.k.a CHO KYUHYUN**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a CHO SIWON/appa kyuhyun**

**Kim kibum a.k.a CHO KIBUM/eomma kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a LEE SUNGMIN/?**

**Leeteuk a.k.a kepala sekolah/leeteuk sajangnim**

**And Other cast—**

**Copyright****2012**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, and don't forget to review ^^**

**Happy reading!**

Kehidupanku memang terlihat sangat sempurna dari kekayaan, ketampanan, ketenaran, dan banyak orang yang sangat tunduk padaku. Aku tau mereka seperti itu hanya karena aku adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea.

Huh… aku benci dengan kehidupanku yang payah ini. Aku mau hidup biasa saja. Aku mau hidup seperti orang-orang banyak. Yang tidak pernah kesepian, selalu ditemani keluarga saat makan atau pun saat liburan, kesekolah pun tidak perlu dijaga ketat dengan bodyguard yang menyebalkan itu. Kalian tau?... rasanya ini seperti ada dipenjara. Mereka selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Kalau aku kekamar mandi pun jika tidak aku usir pasti mereka ikut juga. Dasar bodyguard mesum!

Annyeong… namaku Cho Kyuhyun, Umur 16tahun. Anak dari pengusaha bernama Cho siwon #author maksain- appaku itu pemilik supermarket dan perusahaan mobil terbesar di ASIA namanya Hyundai Corp dan eommaku Cho kibum adalah pemilik butik terkenal di KOREA. keluarga ku terdiri dari appa, eomma dan aku sendiri. Malang sekali hidupku ini, hanya anak tunggal yang tak dianggap. Aku tau appaku memfasilitasiku dengan segala kemewahan. Tapi semua fasilitas itu tak aku butuhkan, yang aku butuhkan hanya kasih sayang mereka. Mereka selalu pulang lebih dari tengah malam sering malah tidak pulang. Benar-benar orang tua yang sibuk.

Sebagai pelampiasan kesepianku terkadang aku suka membuat ulah disekolah. Haha… menyenangkan sekali membuat orang marah-marah padaku dan menangis dihadapanku #kyuppa aneh- dan untung bodyguardnya sudah takut sama aku kalau sudah ku pelototi hahahahaha

Aku berpikir, kalau disekolah aku sampai dipanggil kepala sekolah kan asik. Pasti appa dan eomma sibuk menceramahiku. Walau aku dari keluarga kaya untunglah Leeteuk ahjussi sebagai kepala sekolah tidak mata duitan dan berani tegas walau pada appaku dan eommaku yang sudah mempunyai nama besar disekolah ataupun diASIA, berbeda seperti yang lain. Ya maklumlah leeteuk ahjussi dan keluargaku itu saudara jauh sangat jauh, entah darimana asal usul persaudaraan jauh itu yang jelas intinya saudara jauh hehehe Jadi bisa ku manfaatkanlah ^^ Haaa…. Aku memang yang paling jenius #narsis. Yang aku bingung kenapa leeteuk ahjussi sekarang ini jarang memanggilku kekantornya? Apa dia sudah bosan dengan ulahku yang sudah kelewat batas #ngaku

Ulahku sudah tak bisa dihitung dari yang menaruh permen karet di bangku guru, sampai meletakan petasan di bangku guru. Hahaha…. Pernah aku berbuat ulah pada temanku sampai dia menangis.

**Jam 10malam waktu korea selatan**

**-Cho's family house-**

"CHO KYUHYUN…! APA MAKSUDNYA SURAT PERINGATAN SEKOLAH INI!" yes! Betulkan appa akhirnya pulang kerumah. Haha akhirnya pihak sekolah mengirim suratnya keperusahaan appa. Pasti appa marah besar nih dan menelpon eomma agar pulang lebih cepat. Ayo ayo semua berkumpul. Senang sekali hatiku, aku memang selalu belum tidur dijam-jam begini. Biasanya mencoba untuk menunggu mereka, tapi lebih sering aku tertidur dari pada bertemu mereka dirumah

**dor dor dor…**

terdengar suara pintu kamarku yang digedor aku yakin itu appa

"Kyuhyun keluar kau anak nakal" teriaknya membahana

"ya appa aku akan keluar"

Hehe akhirnya dia memanggilku anak juga, ya walau harusnya tidak pakai akhiran ^^

**Didepan kamarku**

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI!" bentaknya sampai membuatku terkejut

"KENAPA KAMU SERING BERBUAT ULAH, LIHAT SURAT INI!" teriaknya lagi sambil melotot

"KAU MEMBUATKU MALU! KAU TAU? SURAT INI DATANG SAAT AKU AKAN MEMULAI RAPAT!" teriakknya sambil mendorongku ketembok, kalian tau saat ini aku hanya bisa diam. Entah mengapa aku malah jadi penakut seperti ini.

"MEMAlukan!" teriaknya lagi. Walau makin pelan, tapi tetap saja terlihat mengerikan. Baru sekali aku melihatnya seperti itu.

Sangat merinding saat appa berteriak seperti itu, pasalnya aku memang jarang dibentak begini olehnya. Biasanya dia hanya akan menyelesaikannya dengan memberikan semua masalahku pada eomma. Mungkin karena eomma belum datang akhirnya dia yang bertindak.

"AKU KESAL SAMA APPA, AKU INI MASIH ANAK-ANAK YANG BUTUH KASIH SAYANG ORANG TUANYA!" balasku memberanikan diri berbicara balik membentak

Appa masih diam berdiri didepanku, mungkin mengatur napasnya.

Benar! Aku harus mendapatkan hakku sebagai anak, emosiku sudah memuncak. Aku langsung pergi kekamar. Dan memasukan semua pakaianku kedalam koper dan tidak lupa membawa PSPku kemudian aku langsung melewati appa yang masih terdiam didepan kamarku.

"Lebih baik aku pergi daripada membuatmu malu" ujarku padanya dan langsung menuruni tangga yang memang berlantai 2

Saat akan membuka engsel pintu depan, tiba-tiba pintu sudah terbuka

"Mau kemana kyu?" Ternyata eomma yang membukanya terlebih dahulu

"Pergi mencari orang yang lebih menyayangiku"

To be continue

Hehehe~~ aku muncul lagi bawa FF baru –readers: seneng bgt thor bawa FF baru? Author : ne… nih malah sebenernya dah lama jadi draft di lepinya author tapi baru berani dimunculin sekarang~ komen komen ya ^^

Dan jangan lupa kunjungi blognya authordi wordpress denagn akun kyurievil / gomawo

**Gyurievil~**


	2. Chapter 2

"**My life" – Part 2**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main Cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun a.k.a CHO KYUHYUN**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a CHO SIWON/appa kyuhyun**

**Kim kibum a.k.a CHO KIBUM/eomma kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a LEE SUNGMIN/?**

**Leeteuk a.k.a kepala sekolah/leeteuk sajangnim**

**And Other cast—**

**Copyright****2012**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, and don't forget to review ^^**

**Happy reading!**

**Sebelumnya****

Saat akan membuka engsel pintu depan, tiba-tiba pintu sudah terbuka

"Mau kemana kyu?" Ternyata eomma yang membukanya terlebih dahulu

"Pergi mencari orang yang lebih menyayangiku

**Selanjutnya****

**=My life=**

Huft… sudah lumayan jauh aku berjalan dari rumah, capek juga. Kaki pegal, perut lapar, dan ini masih malam. Haaaah… kenapa tadi aku harus langsung pergi ya dari rumah?

Argghhh paboya! Buat apa memikirkan hal itu.

"Eh? Tunggu… pikiranku tidak enak nih" gumamku

"arh,, coba coba, cek cek!" panikku langsung memeriksa kedalam koper dan tas kecilku

"HAA? Aku lupa bawa dompet! haduh… gimana nih? Mana belum makan lagi" nasib pangeran kabur dari rumah ternyata seperti ini.

Lama berjalan sampai aku tak sadar sudah berada ditaman kota

**Kruyuk…**

" haduh lapar sekali perutku, mau gimana dapat makan kalau uang aja gak punya?" lirihku

Keadaanku saat ini mungkin terlihat payah, tapi..? hehehe ini yang aku inginkan…

Sekarang aku sedang duduk dibangku taman dan terus menenangkan perut yang sangat berisik

"sabar ya … nanti aku usahakan cari makanan"

**Tess tess…**

"haa… hujan!" kaget ku.

Aigo… benar benar deh, kabur dari rumah malah sengsara begini.

aku langsung berlari mencari tempat berteduh, ah.. untung ada rumah kosong kesana saja, biarkan tempatnya gelap yang penting aku tidak basah.

Saat menunggu hujan reda, aku berpikir lebih baik aku bernyanyi saja dijalan (redngamen) suaraku kan oke punya tuh #-.-bangga- hahaha baiklah, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali kan.

Setelah hujan reda, aku kembali berjalan dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk mencari nafkah.

"hah? Hahaha cie.. aku malah jadi semangat nih" ujarku riang

Dan… inilah tempatnya! Jalan raya. Hahahaha. Untung masih sangat ramai, maklum tengah kota makin malam malah makin ramai.

**=My life=**

_dan harudo sumeul swigi ttaemune_ _nan_

_gamdanghaeya hal i seulpeumi_  
_du nuneul eieowa_

_nae gieogeun hansungan beonjyeooneun goyeolcheoreom_

_dasin anheurira dasin anheurira_  
_dwidoraboji anheuri_

_tepuk tangan terdengar disekelilingku, dan banyak orang-orang yang berbagi uangnya padaku yang malang ini_

_"wow.. suaramu hebat nak" ucap seorang ahjussi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku_

_"hehe.. kamsahamnida ahjussi" jawabku dan langsung membungkuk kepada semua orang yang dengan ikhlas melihat penampilanku_

_"kamsahamnida semuanya" ujarku membungkuk lagi_

**=My life=**

_"9000… 10000… yey… ini uangku, hasil jerih payahku" banggaku pada diri sendiri_

_'Hmm… beli makanan apa ya?' pikirku_

_"ah… coba ramen!" ideku_

_Dirumah aku selalu dilarang makan ini itu_

_"itu akan membuat perutmu sakit" ucapku mengikuti perkataan lee ahjussi, kepala pelayan yang ada dirumah._

_Akhirnya aku bebas makan apapun sekarang ini, senang…._

**=My life=**

_"hahhhh… kenyangnya setelah makan!" ujarku bahagia_

_Kenyang sudah dan sekarang masih ada yang aku bingungkan_

_"aku tidur dimana?" lirihku malang_

_"Ya.. dimana saja lah" gumamku lagi_

_Sambil mencari tempat nyaman untuk tidur, perjalanan aku diterjang sekelompok orang yang kelihatan sekali mereka ini adalah preman-preman_

_"Hey! Anak kecil! Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini diluar?" ujar salah satu preman itu sambil terus mendekat ketubuhku_

_"jalan-jalan" jawabku sok tenang_

_"kau kelihatan anak orang kaya yah! Pasti banyak uangnya nih! Eh… aku tau! Dia anak Choi Siwon" ujar salah satunya lagi yang tiba-tiba menarik kencang tasku_

_"HEY! Jangan ambil tasku!" teriakku _

_"hiii… atut… HAHAHAHAHAHA" wah meledek nih preman. Aku tau, aku tidak bisa bela diri tapi jangan ngeremehin gini_

_"macam-macam padaku! Kalian lihat akibatnya!" balasku sok mengancam_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA… anak kecil sok tau!" bentaknya membahana_

_"BOS! Cuman ada mainan sama alat dengerin lagu nih !" teriak salah satu premannya_

_"gwenchana… ambil aja, itu juga sepertinya mahal-mahal harganya" balas sang ketua_

_Hoa! PSPku! ipodku!_

_"JANGAN SENTUH PSP DAN IPODKU!" bentakku pada mereka_

_BUAGH… _

_"urhhh…." Aku terjatuh, preman itu memukul telak perutku_

_"ANAK KURANG AJAR! Kau kan masih bisa beli lagi! Ini untuk kami saja" preman itu langsung menarik kerah bajuku_

_"KAU…!"_

_BUAGH… BUGH …. BUAGH … BUGH…_

_"urhh…..sakit…" lirihku kesakitan_

_Mungkin saat ini tubuhku sudah memar memar, urrrrhhhhhh…. Ini benar-benar sakit… Sakit sekali_

_"ya.. ya… rasakan kau anak kecil" ujar ketua preman itu langsung menendang perutku lagi_

_BUAGH…_

_"urrrhhh" rasanya kesadaranku hampir hilang_

_"HEY KALIAN! SEDANG APA!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari seseorang_

_"hahaha… kita kedatangan tikus kecil pengganggu!"_

_Buagh! Buk!_

_Terdengar suara-suara saling pukul memukul_

_Dan…_

_"hey.. gwenchana?" suara namja. Remang-remang aku melihatnya_

_"gwencha…" tak kuat… sungguh, kini semua mulai terlihat gelap._

_To Be Continue_

_Huahahahah~~ akhirya update yng part 2 ^^ hehehe dah lumayan kan bnyaknya?_

_Tapi mianhae… ini mungkin makin anchurrrrrr ya FFnya -.-?_

_Untuk info… disini masih partnya kyuppa~~ sebenernya ada niatan buat nyeluruhin jadi partnya kyuppa aj~~ tapi mending ada part yang lain juga atau part kyuppa aj ya?_

_Hehe.._

_Saatnya ber-gomawo ria sama yang sudah review…_

0101Min : hehehe.. aku juga merinding… wonppa marah-marah.. gomawo ya dah review

kyurin Minnie : author gak ngizinin :p heheheh gomawo untuk reviewnya

Blackyuline : hahaha~~ mianhae ya dah nuggu sampe karatan… ini dah update kok ~~ ^^ gomawo untuk reviewnya

ika(dot)zordick : aniyo! Kyuppa harus tetep di keluarga choi… ^^ hhehehe gomawo dah review

nurichan4 : hehehe,,, suka FF yang kyuppa menderita juga ya?author juga… #ketawa dibelakang—nih dah lumayan dibanyakin ya ^^ dah update juga, gomawo udh review

Chochocho : aku juga cinta kyuppa~~ sparkyu dan ELF love kyuppa ^^ gomawo buat review

rikha-chan : kemana…? kemana…? kemana…?_ Hahaha~~ ok diliat aj ya dipart ini~ gomawo ya dah review_

_ok,,, ber-gomawo ria udah~ sekarang nunggu reviewnya ^^ dan jangan lupa.. kunjung kunjung ke blog author Kyurievil(dot)wordpress(dot)com_

_**-gyurievil- **_


	3. Chapter 3

"**My life" – Part 3**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main Cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun a.k.a CHO KYUHYUN**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a CHO SIWON/appa kyuhyun**

**Kim kibum a.k.a CHO KIBUM/eomma kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a LEE SUNGMIN/LEE SUNGMIN**

**Leeteuk a.k.a kepala sekolah/leeteuk sajangnim**

**And Other cast—**

**Copyright****2012**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, and don't forget to review ^^**

**Happy reading!**

**Sebelumnya****

_Buagh! Buk!_

_Terdengar suara-suara saling pukul memukul_

_Dan…_

_"hey.. gwenchana?" suara namja. Remang-remang aku melihatnya_

_"gwencha…" tak kuat… sungguh, kini semua mulai terlihat gelap_

_**Selanjutnya****_

**=My life=**

Sreng sreng sreng …

"eummm…." Empuk, nyaman sekali,

Sreng sreng sreng …

Harum… tercium enak…

Sreng sreng sreng …

'Eh suara apa itu?' kagetku dalam hati

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan, masih agak pusing saat membukanya dan terlihat sangat menyilaukan. Setelah terbiasa dengan sinarnya, aku memandang kesekeliling santai

"eummm…" masih bisa mengulet, tapi lama kelamaan mataku membulat

"HAA..? dimana aku!" teriakku panik

**=My life=**

"kau tadi pingsan tak lama setelah dikeroyok oleh preman-preman itu, karena aku tak tau rumahmu dimana. Jadi aku membawamu kerumahku" ujar seorang namja yang aku tak tau namanya, tapi dia terlihat lucu. Dengan gigi depannya yang terlihat mirip kelinci.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang yang aku tempati, mungkin ini kamarnya. Karena diatas meja sebelah ranjang ini ada sebuah foto, dua orang namja yang sedang tersenyum saling merangkul pundak. Dan aku yakini salah satu namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja disebelahnya itu adalah dia.

"mianhae… merepotkan anda…?" balasku

"Lee Sungmin , panggil aku sungmin. Gwenchana. Aku juga senang bisa membantu" ujarnya lagi dan tersenyum

"ne.. kamsahamnida sungmin-ssi" lanjutku

"cheonmanneyo… lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat, aku ingin melanjutkan masakku" balasnya dan segera meninggalkan kamar

**=My life=**

"kau terlihat masih sangat muda, berapa umurmu?" tanyanya ketika kami sedang berada dimeja makan,

"umhurhkhu eohnamh beulaush tauhun" balasku dengan mulut penuh makanan, maklum perutku terasa lapar lagi karena insiden memalukan tadi. Badanku masih sangat sakit akibat pukulan dan tendangan preman-preman itu.

"16 tahun?" tanyanya ragu, aku langsung mengangguk pasti.

"wah ternyata kau memang lebih muda dariku ya, umurku 19tahun" ucapnya menatapku.

"dan siapa namamu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Eh? Dia tidak mengenal aku yang anak seorang Choi Siwon? Sang pengusaha terkenal di ASIA? Bagus deh hehehe. Wah bakal seru nih.

"kyuhyun , Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawabku tersenyum

"owh, kyuhyun? Mm? kyu… hyun?" ujarnya terputus-putus, entah itu shok atau dia tau aku anak dari Choi Siwon? Ah bahaya nih!

"ne, kyuhyun. Waeyo?" tanyaku ragu dan bingung bukan main, takut ketahuan kalau aku anak dari seorang Choi Siwon. Kan gak asik. =.=

'aku tahu kalau appaku itu terkenal. Tapi minimal ada yang tidak mengenal dia. Amien' pikirku sambil menyuap makanan lagi kedalam mulut, menghilangkan panik.

"aniyo, aku hanya pernah mendengar nama itu saja" jawabnya singkat

Hufttt… syukur deh ^^ selamat selamat….

"mmhhh…. Bowleuh Akhu meumannguilmu…" sulit juga bicara sambil mengunyah makanan yang penuh dimulut. Kutelan dulu makanan yang berada didalam mulutku,

GLek…

"mm… apa boleh aku memanggilmu hyung?" ujarku setelah menelan tuntas makanan dimulut, menatap harap, bermuka polos

" ne tentu… akan sangat bahagia aku bila kau memanggilku hyung, dari dulu aku sangat memimpikan memiliki seorang adik lagi. aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini" jawabnya dan langsung mengambilkan aku air minum. Hua… baik sekali dia.

"kok tinggal sendiri? Dimana keluargamu hyung? Eh? Adik lagi? Aku tidak melihatnya . Mana adikmu?" tanyaku penasaran

"appa dan eommaku sudah meninggal sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tadinya aku juga mempunyai seorang adik, Tapi saat bermain di taman hiburan bersamaku, dia menghilang entah kemana" jawabnya panjang dan terlihat raut mukanya menjadi sedih

"ah… mianhae bukan maksudku mengingatkan. Tapi sungguh ak…"

"hahaha… gwenchana tak usah merasa bersalah begitu. Aku sangat senang kok kau sudah mau memanggilku hyung. Gomawo" ucapnya setelah memotong perkataanku.

Kemudian dia bangun dari kursinya dan mengambil piringku yang ternyata tanpaku sadari sudah kosong. Dia langsung menuju tempat cuci piring yang memang bersebelahan dengan meja makan

"sekali lagi mianhae hyung" Aigo… aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"mmh.. ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa bisa sampai kesana? Dimana rumahmu kyu?" tanyanya sambil mencuci piring sisa kami tadi

'waduh… bagaimana ini?' pikirku panik

"mau aku bantu hyung?" tanyaku, sungmin hyung….! Arhh kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu sih…

"haha… gomawo, tak usah. Sudah selesai ini juga, jawab saja pertanyaanku " balasnya kembali duduk di kursi sebelahku

"aku tersesat hyung, rumahku? Aigo aku lupa dimana rumahku?" jawabku bohong, itu agar sungmin hyung tidak curiga.

"ah.. ya sudah tak usah dipaksakan, kau kan baru saja istirahat sebentar. Mungkin nanti kau sudah bisa ingat lagi. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku juga mau tidur. Besok aku harus bekerja pagi-pagi" ujarnya

'selamat….'

"owh ya… kau tidur dikamarku saja. Biar aku tidur diruang tamu" teriaknya dari kamar mandi, mungkin cuci muka sebelum tidur

"ahh… tidak usah hyung. Biar aku saja yang tidur disana" balasku berteriak

"janganlah… pasti badanmu sakit kan" ujarnya yang ternyata sudah berada dibelakangku…. Kayak hantu nih sungmin hyung…

"gwenchana hyung" balasku lagi

"ah ya sudah kalau kau memaksa, aku kekamar dulu ya, dibawah laci TV ada selimut dan bantal. Bisa kau ambil sendiri?" tanyanya dari depan pintu kamarnya

"ne, bisa kok. Gomawo hyung, jaljayo"

"jaljayo"

Setelah sungmin hyung menutup pintu kamarnya, aku bangkit dari kursi ruang makan, mencuci muka dan mengambil selimut juga bantal ditempat yang tadi sungmin hyung bilang.

"jaljayo kyuhyun" tanpa banyak hitungan waktu, mataku langsung terpejam begitu saja

**=My life=**

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali sungmin hyung sudah pergi bekerja di Restoran, katanya kalau mau makan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Beruntung sekali aku sudah diperbolehkan tinggal disini diberi makan gratis pula.

'Haduh… bosan…. aku harus melakukan apa ya?' berpikir mencari kesibukkan diri dirumah ini. Dan berakhirlah aku dengan melakukan _beres-beres_. Ya kalian tau. PSP dan Ipod ku dicuri oleh preman-preman kemarin itu. Lagi pula aku juga harus berterimakasih pada sungmin hyung yang mau menampung aku disini.

Rumah ini terlihat sangat kecil, bahkan lebih besar kamarku dari pada rumah ini. Saat ini aku sedang merapihkan daerah ruang tamunya. Memang agak sempit ya pasti gampang lah walau aku yakin akan ada yang masih kotor tapi kalian pasti tahu, kalau aku tidak terbiasa dengan yang namanya beres-beres rumah atau semacamnya. Karena sudah terbiasa ada pelayan yang mengurusi semua. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau beres-beres disini malah memperburuk keadaan . hehehe

"ruang tamu sudah… sekarang apa ya?" gumamku sambil berjalan jalan ke sebuah ruangan yang baru aku lihat. Ah ruangan apa ini? Ku buka engsel pintunya dan menemukan sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran kecil dan banyak stiker juga poster bergambar ultramen. Seingatku kata sungmin hyung dia hanya tinggal sendiri deh.

Atau mungkin ini punya adiknya yang menghilang, mmh mungkin ya. Dan tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah frame foto yang terlihat anak kecil sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"ARggh… apa ini? Haduh.. kepalaku pusing sekali"

**To Be continue~~**

Annyeong~~ mianhae~ telat lagi munculnya. Heheheh…. Aku masih UTS nih~ jadi keburu-buru buatnya, mianhae klau hasilnya jadi kurang memuaskan ^^ Dan mianhae lagi mungkin lanjutannya bakal agak lama… (˘̩̩̩^˘̩̩̩ƪ) hiks… karena dosen ngasih tugasnya sekarang gak nangung-nangung. Ampun deh, tugas makalah yang bikin ribet. Belum lagi basicdata ma perancangannya T,T semangat semangat…! Aku usahain secepetnya tapi doain author juga nih biar dapet nilai bagus n bisa curi2 waktu buat lanjutin nih FF ^^

Gomawo untuk yang dah review~

**Secret BlackHeart** : hehehe… ne.. yang nolongin minppa ^^ gomawo buat Reviewnya

**Findha Kyuumin shipper** : mianhae chap yang ini agak lama, aku lagi UTS alnya ^^ tapi kabar baik, nih agak panjangkan? ^^ gomawo ya dah review

**Rikha-chan** : hahah… sik sik gak asik, tetep ajib lagu oppadeul #peace hehehe— ya . ketebak ya kayaknya yg nolongin itu minppa -.- '' . nih friendship, brothership bukan genderswitch chingu ^^. Ok nih dah lanjut, mianhae rada lama

**Blackyuline** : kurang panjang ya yang kemaren ^^ apa ini dah panjang? Mianhae ya agak lama, gomawo dah review

**Evilkyung **: hehehe… nih dah lanjut saeng ^^ gomawo dah review ya, mian agal lama updatenya

**ShippoChan **: annyeong ^^ salam kenal juga. Heheh mungkin umpanya lagi stress kali ya ^^ hahahaha, diliat aj dichap nanti2 y ^^ ya yang nolong minppa #kyaknya ketebak bgt ya T,T - gomawo dah review ya, mian agak telat

**Dyna **: saeng! Heheheh gomawo reviewnya, gomawo juga pujiannya ^^ #evilmagnae melayang ^^ hohohoho, review lagi dundddd ^^ #ngarep—nih dah update kok adik kecil, mian agak lelet ^^

Sudah… bales reviewnya, gomawo gomawo…. Review lagi ya, moga makin nambah juga yang review, amien amien

Don't forget to visit my blog- _**kyurievil(dot)wordpress(dot)com**_ ^^

**Gyurievil~**


	4. Chapter 4

"**My life" – Part 4**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main Cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun a.k.a CHO KYUHYUN**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a CHO SIWON/appa kyuhyun**

**Kim kibum a.k.a CHO KIBUM/eomma kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a LEE SUNGMIN/LEE SUNGMIN**

**And Other cast—**

**Copyright****2012**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, don't forget to review ^^ And Don't bashing**

**Nb : penambahan atau penghilangan karakter bisa saja terjadi dalam FF ini, dan kapanpun author dapat mengembalikannya lagi. Jadi waspadalah ^^**

**Happy reading!**

**At Cho's family house**

**Author pov.**

"Yeobo…. Hiks Dimana anak kita?" suara isak tangis seorang yeoja paruh baya terdengar dari ruang tamu yang sangat luas, disekeliling ruang itu banyak lukisan-lukisan yang terlihat sangat indah. Maklum, pemiliknya memang orang terkenal di Asia. Cho Siwon. Tapi dari itu semua terlihat ada yang berkurang. Banyaknya jumlah orang yang menjaga keamanan disana terlihat lenggang. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu lagi menambah pasukan yang lebih atau kehabisan harta, tapi hampir seluruhnya sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh majikannya itu. Mencari anak semata wayangnya.

"aku juga tidak tau chagi.. semoga para bodyguard itu dapat menemukannya ya… kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja" jawaban dari namja paruh baya yang tengah memeluk sang istrinya itu juga terdengar khawatir dan menyesal.

Jarang. -sangat jarang mereka seperti ini, setiap hari yang dilalui mereka hanya kerja dan kerja. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat mereka sulit memperhatikan anaknya hingga merasa kurang perhatian.

.

.

Keadaan Kibum pun kini agak berbeda, dari yang biasanya seorang wanita cantik yang anggun, menjadi terlihat bukan seorang Cho Kibum. Mata bengkak karena menangis, bekas air mata masih terlihat diantara kedua pipinya dan bajunya terlihat sangat sederhana. Begitu pula Siwon, tapi keadaannya masih lebih baik dibanding sang istri.

Ya… keluarga Cho sangat panik dengan kaburnya anak semata wayang mereka. Sampai-sampai saat ini mereka tidak bekerja seperti biasa, karena menunggu kabar tentang keadaan anaknya itu. Siwon menitipkan pekerjaannya pada asisten pribadinya begitu pula Kibum. Kenapa dari dulu tidak begitu? Salahkan saja mereka yang gila bekerja.

.

Kibum pun amat sangat menyesal atas kelakuannya yang sangat tidak memperhatikan anaknya. Kenapa pada awalnya mereka diam saja saat kyuhyun anaknya kabur? Itu karena perasaan shok mereka.

Ketidakbiasaan mereka mengasuh anak, membuat mereka terlihat tidak mampu bergerak sedikit pun saat itu.

Kaget, dengan kaburnya anak tunggal mereka untuk pertama kali, anak yang akan mewarisi harta kekayaan keluarga mereka.

Bingung, bagaimana melakukan suatu hal agar dapat menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan seorang anak. Dan reaksi mereka hanya,

DIAM….

.

"chagi…hiks… apa anak kita akan ditemukan, aku menyesal chagi. Sangat menyesal.…hiks.. mungkin aku memang jarang memperhatikannya tapi sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya" lirih kibum pada siwon

"ssstt.. tenanglah chagi, aku sudah menghubungi polisi dan memerintahkan para bodyguard payah itu …. Tenang ya, nanti kalau kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi. Tak akan ragu aku memecat mereka semua" Siwon memcoba menenangkan sang istri.

.

Kenapa saat kaburnya kyuhyun para bodyguard tidak terlihat? Karena biarpun penjagaan selalu ada tapi tepat disaat jam itulah bodyguard beristirahat sejenak. Siwon memberikan waktu istirahat makan untuk para bodyguard dan pelayan diruang makan khusus pelayan yang memang dibedakan agar tidak menggangu kenyamanan majikan. Tapi biasanya juga tidak seperti hari dimana kejadian itu terjadi, hampir setengah lebih para bodyguard itu mengambil waktu makan. Mungkin para bodyguard itu memang kelaparan atau memang takdir yang menentukan kyuhyun bisa kabur dari rumah.

.

.

"chagi tidurlah… ini sudah tengah malam" ya… sampai tengah malam ini Siwon masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia masih sangat memikirkan bagai mana keadaaan anak satu-satunya atau bisa saja ia menyesal dengan pertengkaran terakhir mereka sebelum anaknya kabur, entahlah .

Kibum mungkin sudah bisa tenang sejak Siwon terus memeluknya dan menenangkannya tadi, tapi kini malah berganti.

"nanti chagi, aku masih menunggu kabar dari kepolisian. Besok aku dan para polisi akan mencari dia chagi" ujar sang suami yang memang masih setia menunggu duduk didekat meja telepon rumah

"kau belum tidur dari semalam,lihatlah chagi ini sudah siang hari. Nanti kau bisa sakit dalam pencarian kyu. Tidurlah untuk sebentar… saja yah" bujuk Kibum lagi

Walaupun ia tau keinginan sang suami tak dapat dibantah, tapi pastilah ia ingin mencoba.

"baiklah, aku akan beristirahat sejenak. Nanti kalau ada telepon dari polisi atau bodyguard itu kau bangunkan aku ya" ujar Siwon langsung menuju kamarnya ditemani sang istri

.

.

**At sungmin's house- **

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

"Eughh… " lenguhku, kemudian segera bangun duduk masih dilantai.

'Haduh kenapa bisa aku ini sampai tidur disini' batinku sambil memijat mijat kening kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut

Eh iya tadi aku sempat sakit kepala, hey si kepala jenius kenapa baru beres-beres sebentar saja sudah pusing kepala dan pingsan pula. Payah.

'Kira-kira kilat kilat putih dimimpi tadi apa ya? Aneh?' pikirku tapi malah membuat kepala ini makin pusing

'ah masa bodolah!'

Aku segera bangun dari dudukku dan mencari-cari benda bulat penunjuk waktu disekitar kamar.

" Sudah jam berapa ya ini? Mana jamnya? Apa sungmin hyung sudah pulang? … ckk gak ada jam" gumamku langsung keluar kamar, kecewa dengan tidak menemukannya benda itu.

.

TOK… tok tok…

'siapa itu?'

Tok… tok… tok…

"Sungmin hyung? Apa itu kau?" teriakku belum ingin membuka pintunya, berusaha mencari tau bolehkan

'ah… semoga iya… semoga iya… ' doaku dalam hati dengan terus menerus

"aniyo, aku Kibum. Tolong bukakan pintunya min!" balasnya sedikit berteriak

'Enak saja, siapa dia panggil sungmin hyung dengan min min' kesalku dan langsung memegang engsel pintu

'Tapi…..'

Tunggu…. Kibum? Namanya seperti pernah dengar. Ah…! Eomma? Tidak!

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Gimana? Siapa kibum?

Apa itu eommanya kyuhyun?

.

Mian ya lama banget updatenya dan chap ini makin ngaco aj y T,T , Aku gak bisa fokus buat ngetik FF dulu sampai sekarang pun aku bisanya nyicil-nyicil waktu. Miannnnnnnnnnnnhae bgt. Mungkin juga yang **don't crying my son, saranghaeyo** nya agak lama update. Bgtu pula ff yang lain, mianhae~

Owh ya, bentar ada info

"aku mau **HIATUS bentar**, buat focus ke UAS ^^ Ujian akhir semester ^^ UAS kenaikan semester tgl 25 juni ini, doakan aku ^^"

Tapi aku tetep eksis diblog ^^ -author yang aneh, hiats di FFn tapi tetep eksis di blog, kunjungi _**kyurievil(**_dot)_**wordpress(**_dot)_**com **_

**Thanks buat yg review ^^ ini balesan untuk yang review chap kemaren :**

**Syubidubidu : **hehehe…. Belum tentu ya^^ kita liat aj nanti. Gomawo untuk reviewnya ^^

**Riyu : **wah? Kyuppa aku sirep (?) hehehe…. –ditendang kyuppa- gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Dinda : **hehe gwenchana ^^ gomawo, FFku semoga makin gak berbelit belit y^^ buat chingu dan readers lain^^ mianhae, kyumin gak akan pacaran disini ^^ karena kyuppa itu milik author –author dibakar masa- gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Blackyuline : **ampunnnnn…. -.- author ngaku, yang ini kurang panjang. Tapi ini author lagi mampunya segini ^^. Adeknya? Hahahahaha…. Tunggu kelanjutannya ^^ gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Anonim890516 : ** hehehe belum tau ya ^^ kta cek aj kisah selanjutnya ^^ -author gila nih- hehehe yang _Eh? Dia tidak mengenal aku yang anak seorang Choi Siwon?_ Ini ya ^^ mian author dibagian itu gak teliti ^^ EYD author gak bagus, hehehe gomawo reviewnya ^^ fighting chingu ^^ hwaiting juga author ^^

**Lee Shurri : **adeknya? Belum tentu ya ^^ gomawo dah review chingu ^^

**Evilkyung : **hohoho… mari buat suami author tersiksa –plak!

**ShippoChan : ** aku dikampus , ne aku dah kuliah ^^. Hehe itu bisa diliat nanti, kyu sekolah apa gaknya ^^, Gomawo dah review y ^^

**Riana dewi **: jawabannya ada dipart ini ^^ gomawo dah review

**Me With No Name : **TERIMAKASIH , aku paling suka sama koment chingu ^^ gomawo dah review

**Dyna : **emang belum muncul sih adik kecil, tapi ntar tungguin aj ya ^^ review balik. WAJIB heheheheh

**Nikita charisma : **hehehehe gomawo ^^ mmhhh kalau panggil aku chingu aj gak papa kan ^^ atau boleh panggil aku IstrinyaKYUHYUNoppa juga akunya seneng #maunya #PLAK ^^ heheheh

ok ^^ bales review udah , sekarang ucapkan

**-GOMAWO-**

**-gyurievil-**


	5. Chapter 5

"**My life" – Part 5**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main Cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun a.k.a CHO KYUHYUN**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a CHO SIWON/appa kyuhyun**

**Kim kibum a.k.a CHO KIBUM/eomma kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a LEE SUNGMIN/LEE SUNGMIN**

**And Other cast—**

**Copyright****2012**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, don't forget to review ^^ And Don't bashing**

**Nb : penambahan atau penghilangan karakter bisa saja terjadi dalam FF ini, dan kapanpun author dapat mengembalikannya lagi. Jadi waspadalah ^^ **

**Ok peace!**

**Happy reading!**

"Pak, apa sudah ada kabar tentang anak saya?" Tanya seseorang mengagetkan sang kapten yang sedang tidur di kursi besarnya

"Ah.. kami sedang dalam pencari….. tuan… Cho? Ada apa memang? " kaget sang kapten yang bingung atas kedatangan seorang pengusaha terkenal se Asia itu sambil mengucek ngucek mata -berusaha sadar

"Silahkan duduk" lanjut sang kapten mempersilahkan tanpa merasa ada yang tidak nyaman.

'Ciihh, Kapten polisi macam apa dia? Disaat jam kerja begini masih tidur. Kalau bukan karena masalah -aku-butuh-dia- dan masih belum ada kabar dari para bodyguard tak berguna itu sudah kucincang habis tubuhnya yang gendut itu malah pura-pura sok tidak tau lagi' batin Siwon sambil duduk dengan pandangan -aku-masih-menghargaimu-saat-ini- pada sang kapten itu

"Ayo! lebih baik kita cari sekarang juga, anakku pasti dalam bahaya" Paksa Siwon pada sang kapten

"Tidak bisa seperti itu tuan Cho, memang ada masalah apa dulu dengan anak anda?" tolaknya pelan

"Anakku kabur dari semalam. Aku sudah menelpon kesini dan katanya akan ada pencarian pagi ini" jelasnya

"Mmm ok. Anak anda -kira pukul berapa dia kaburnya?" Tanya sang kapten menatap Siwon

"HEY! Semalam aku sudah bilang. Masa harus bilang lagi! Cepat lakukan pencarian" teriaknya kesal

"Jam berapa?" Tanya sang kapten berulang

"Kira kira jam setengah 11 malaman" akhirnya dia menjawab pelan

"Mianhae tuan Cho. Ini belum 24jam dari waktu dia menghilang " jawab sang polisi serius

"Oke, aku harus menunggu sampai berapa jam lagi? AKU INI CHO SIWON! Kau pikir aku apa disuruh menunggu seperti ini! Semalam ada yang bilang pagi ini akan ada pencarian tapi kenapa sekarang malah bilang belum 24 jam!" amarah Siwon memuncak dengan napas yang naik turun dan muka memerah

"Mianhae,. Ini sudah ketentuan dari pemerintah yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Lagi pula kemana memang bodyguard bodyguard anda ?" balasnya berusaha tenang

"Apa urusannya denganmu! Lalu yang semalam bilang kalau pagi ini akan ada pencarian SIAPA! AKU BISA BAYAR BERAPA SAJA YANG KALIAN MAU, YANG PENTING CARI ANAKKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriaknya bangkit dari kursi dan langsung menarik kerah baju sang kapten

"Kapten Shin! Ada telephone dari anak buahmu" sebuah suara memutuskan percakapan mereka

"Mana?" ujarnya dengan tangan terulur mengambil telephone itu

Tanpa dipinta Siwon melepas kerah baju kapten yang bernama lengkap Shin Donghee itu. Dan kembali duduk kekursinya diam menunduk

"Nanti kita lanjutkan" ujar sang kapten sambil meletakan telephone itu ke telinganya

"Yeoboseo,ada apa?"

'Yeoboseo, kapten.

**-Sungmin house**

**Ruang makan-**

"hahaha… aku kira dia tadi eommaku hyung, ternyata sahabatmu" ujar kyuhyun setelah Sungmin menceritakan kalau Kibum adalah sahabat kecilnya yang sudah terpisah bertahun tahun lamanya.

Ya saking bahagianya dengan kedatangan sahabat kecilnya yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya. Sungmin yang di telephon oleh Kibum –tanpa diketahui dari mana dapatnya Kibum nomor sungmin- saat di Restorannya langsung buru-buru pulang, maklum pertemuan dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini membuat Sungmin pun harus rela izin ke bosnya terlebih dahulu

"eommamu?" Tanya mereka berbarengan yang dibalas dengan santainya oleh Kyuhyun

"Hahahaha… ya eommaku. Hehe nama yang pasaran ya"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari mata Kibum menatapnya tajam

"Sungmin hyung siapa nama bocah kecil ini?" ujar Kibum pada Sungmin yang sedang meletakan makanan di meja makan tempat sekarang mereka bertiga berkumpul

"Ky…."

"Kyuhyun imnida" potong Kyuhyun bangga

"Kyuhyun? Kyunnie? Dongsaengmu hyung?" kaget Kibum yang malah membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecut

"Aniyo, dia bukan adikku hyung. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengaggapnya dongsaengku, dia masih 16 tahun loh" jawab Sungmin bahagia terpaksa

"owh, mianhae Sungmi hyung habis namanya sama. Bukan maksud aku menginga…"

"Gwenchana bummie. Aku ambil air dulu ya, kalian mau minum apa? Aku buatkan teh saja ya" Sungmin mengalihkan dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa menunggu jawaban

Selepas Sungmin pergi, Kyu mendekatkan kursinya ke tempat Kibum duduk

"Kyuhyun itu nama dongsaeng Sungmin hyung ya?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Kibum

"Ya begitulah. Namamu dan namanya sama, hanya beda marga saja. Tapi dia menghila…"

"Ternyata namaku juga pasarannya" potong Kyu dengan tampang sedih tanpa mendengarkan Kibum bicara

'Aish.. dasar bocah! Eh kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya tidak familiar ya?' gumam Kibum

"Sungmin hyung! Biar Kyu bantu" teriak Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kibum dalam diamnya

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

Waduh~ baru sadar aku. Aku belum beresin dapur tadi

"Sungmin hyung! Biar Kyu bantu" aku langsung berdiri dan berlari ke dapur yang jaraknya memang bersebelahan dengan meja makan tadi

"KYUHYUN!" haduhhh gendang telingaku pecah! Jarak sedekat ini dia pakai teriak lagi

"Hehehehehehe…. Lupa lupa aku. Mianhae hyung" aku sengaja nyengir yang lebar sangat lebar supaya Sungmin hyung gak marah –kering gigi mu SuamiKYU hehehe-PLAK!

"Ayo kita bereskan bersama" ujar Sungmin hyung tersenyum

Aigo baik sekali orang ini, untung tidak dimarahin. Malu kan aku kalau sampai dimarahin didepan orang mau ditaruh dimana muka ganteng ini.

Tapi seneng deh, Baru beberapa jam tinggal disini saja sudah terasa seperti keluarga. Aku bersama Sungmin hyung, Cho Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun. Hahaha

eh masa marganya sama?

Ah tidak apa-apa kan jadi saudara. Aku dongsaeng tampannya Sungmin hyung, hyung manisnya. Dan Kibum? Haa.. siapa dia! Jauhkan dari daftar keluargaku

Setelah membereskan keadaan dapur bersama Sungmin hyung akibat ulah ku, dan dia juga sangat terharu atas kue tak berbentuk buatanku. Katanya itu sangat cantik. Aku tau sih dia berbohong untuk menyenangkanku. Tapi yang aku sebalkan adalah si Kibum itu. Dia menertawakan hasil karya seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Sedihnya lagi aku langsung ditinggalkan lagi oleh Sungmin hyung yang pergi kerja –izinnya hanya sebentar- bersama orang malas ini. Hanya berdua, berdua bro berdua!

Hah.. malas aku dengannya. Tadi saja saat beres beres dia hanya mennyuruh sana menyuruh sini Sungmin hyung sih hanya tertawa dengan tingkahnya tapi aku sebal sebal! makanya aku tak ingin mengaggapnya keluarga menertawakan hasil karyaku pula. Huh kalau belum tua ku pukul dia.-jadi kalau masih muda beneran tuh SuamikYU?-

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, walau masih bisa menonton TV tapi acaranya punya orang tua semua. Membosankan menurutku –muka suamiKyu kan agak agak tua gitu, kok gak nayadar^^ 'PLETAK! –author dijitak suamiKYU ma readers karena kebanyakan cincong-

"Kibum enaknya ngapain ya?" Tanyaku mengalihkan keheningan ini.

Huh… aku bosan dengannya, dia hanya pencat pencet handphonenya saja. Aku juga mau. Bosen nih. PSP bogoshipoyo!

"HEI! Bocah tidak sopan. Panggil aku Hyung! Umur kita beda 6 tahun kau tau!" teriaknya marah tanpa mengalihkan pencetannya

"Ya ya, mianhae Kibum HYUNG" balasku dengan penekanan

"Kib… eh hyung sedang apa?" lanjutku

Orang ini dari tadi ketak ketek saja, cocok lah dia dengan appa dan eomma sok sibuk. Ya kan bener, tidak durhaka kan aku? –neraka memang tempatmu SuamiKYU-

"Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku" MENYEBALKAN! Kutinggal saja dia seorang diri yang tanpa mempedulikan nasib manusia tampan ini

Didepan pintu kamar yang semalam aku tempati, aku menyindirnya dengan berteriak

"AKU MAU SAMA SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

BRAK!

**Kibum Pov**

"Aku sibuk. Jangan ganggu aku" balasku pada bocah kecil itu

Haha sebenarnya aku tau kalau dia dari tadi kebosanan, terlihat sih dari yang tubuhnya tidak bisa diam bergerak gerak. Miring gak jadi, duduk goyang goyang berdiri malas. Huh dasar ababil.

"AKU MAU SAMA SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

BRAK!

"Bocah ababil… Hhahaha…." Tawaku terhenti sejenak

Apa ya? Kenapa aku terdiam… berpikir berpikir…

"Haduh…. " pekik ku memukul kening yang tidak berdosa

Ya Tuhan! anak ini, aku yakin kalau dia anak keluarga Cho. Wah tanpa perlu mencarinya sudah ada didepan mata ya. Hahahaha

tapi kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan dongsaeng dari Sungmin ya?

Aku memang sahabat kecil yang sudah berpisah selama bertahun tahun dengannya, tapi aku masih ingat dengan kejadian Kyunnie menghilang. Karena saat itu kita memang sedang main bertiga ke taman hiburan. Dulu kami memang sangat dekat. Tapi berbedalah, Kyunnie itu lugu dan manis. Tidak mungkin dia orangnya.

Yah sudah nanti dulu itu aku pikirkan, yang penting ini dulu deh.

TUT… TUT…

"Yeoboseo"

"Yeoboseo, sambungkan ke bos ya Nyuk" perintahku pada sahabatku yang memegang jabatan sebagai asistennya

"Panggil aku Hyung! Kalau tidak, tidak akan ku berikan pada kapten teleponenya" marahnya sangar. Aku yakin kalau saja aku bisa melihat api-api akan muncul dikepalanya hahahaha

"Ah ne, hehehe mianhae Hyung. Tolong sambungkan ke Bos Donghae ya hyung tersayang" rayuku

"Cih ada maunya kau!" gerutu si Monyet itu,

"Ya sudah berika…."

"OK.." potongnya

**Author Pov.**

'Yeoboseo,ada apa?'

"Yeoboseo, Bos. Aku menemukan dia" ujar Kibum menunjukan seringainya

**To be continue**

**Hay! Author pemalas ini muncul ^^ bawa chapter lanjutannya , lama ya… mianhae~ **

**Ok. Makin ancur aja nih FF, **

**Owh ya, ada info penting~**

Tadinya FF yang "Don't Crying My Son, Saranghaeyo" dah dibuat kerangkanya. Tapi aku rombak, dilanjutin lagi aku rombak lagi. Sampai bener- bener ngeblank sama alurnya. Bisa jadi hasilnya akan lama sekali, atau malah kalau bener bener gak ketemu jalannya aku bakal hapus dulu disini. Nanti kalau dah lancar otak authornya. Bakal dipublish lagi sekaligus Chapternya.

Oke terimakasih atas kunjungannya.

Saatnya bales review chaoter kemarin ^^:

lee minji elf : nih dah balik chingu ^^ selamat membeca. Jgn lupa review lagi ya ^^

lalalala : gomawo, nih dah update. Mian ya kelamaan ^^ gomawo dah koment

SparkSomnia : hehe, gomawo ^^ dah koment ^^

Stephanie Choi : factor umur kali chingu #plak! Dibunuh suamiKYU hehe.#abaikan – gomawo dah review

KyuminSaranghae : ne ne ne ^^ dah lanjut nih chingu ^^ gomawo dah koment

kyukyu712 : hehe aku juga gak tau bisa kepikiran FF kyk gina. Gomawo dah review.

Sip bales review udah! Sisanya

**Review lagi ^^ ! ^^ Review readers semangat author loh**

**Jangan lupa buat ber kunjung ke blognya author ya**

**kyurievil . wordpress . com **(hilangkan spasi)

bye!

**SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA! ^^  
puasa pertama membawa berkah nih buat author~ ^^ panas!**

**-gyurievil-**


	6. Chapter 6

"**My life" – Part 6**

**Present story By Gyurievil**

**Main Cast : **

**Cho kyuhyun a.k.a CHO KYUHYUN**

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a LEE SUNGMIN**

**Choi Siwon a.k.a CHO SIWON/appa kyuhyun**

**Kim kibum a.k.a CHO KIBUM/eomma kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae a.k.a LEE DONGHAE**

**Kim Kibum (SHINee) a.k.a LEE KIBUM/KEY key lebih tua dari Kyuhyun disini**

**And Other cast—**

**Copyright****2012**

**This is my imagination. go away plagiator, don't forget to review ^^ And Don't bashing**

**Nb : penambahan atau penghilangan karakter bisa saja terjadi dalam FF ini, dan kapanpun author dapat mengembalikannya lagi. Jadi waspadalah **

**Ok peace!**

**Happy reading!**

**Sebelumnya- **

TUT… TUT…

"Yeoboseo"

"Yeoboseo, sambungkan ke bos ya Nyuk" perintahku pada sahabatku yang memegang jabatan sebagai asistennya

"Panggil aku Hyung! Kalau tidak, tidak akan ku berikan pada bos teleponenya" marahnya sangar. Aku yakin kalau saja aku bisa melihat api-api akan muncul dikepalanya hahahaha

"Ah ne, hehehe mianhae Hyung. Tolong sambungkan ke Bos Donghae ya hyung tersayang" rayuku

"Cih ada maunya kau!" gerutu si Monyet itu,

"Ya sudah berika…."

"OK.." potongnya

**Selanjutnya-**

OoO

**Author Pov.**

'Yeoboseo,ada apa?'

"Yeoboseo, Bos. Aku menemukan dia" ujar Kibum menunjukan seringainya

'Siapa? Ikanku yang kau hilangkan?' seringai Kibum menghilang dan digantikan dengan menghembuskan napas dalam

"Ah… ya sudah nanti saja aku lanjutkan. Hyung macam apa kau yang terus menyalahkan dongsaengnya atas hilangnya hewan kecil yang digoreng pun tak buat aku kenyang. Bos ? hah.. menyesal aku selalu mengatakan itu didepan yang lain" kesal Kibum langsung menutup teleponenya

"Ok, 1… 2 … 3…." Hitung Kibum

KRING… #anggap bunyi telpon

"Aku sudah yakin kau akan menghubungiku lagi Donghae hyung" ujar kibum dengan kembali menunjukan seringainya

'Ya sudah ada info apa?'

OoO

**Key Pov**

"Ini tentang Keluarga Cho … Cho Kyuhyun anak dari Musuh keluarga kita" aku tersenyum dengan bangga, haha tentu saja aku harus berbangga. Anak dari musuh terbesar Keluargaku itu ada di depan mataku sekarang.

'Si anak Cho sial*n itu! Ada dimana dia?' teriaknya

"hey! Kau ingin membuatku tuli ya hyung? aigo… apa apaan kau itu" kesalku mengusap telinga malangku

'hehe mianhae saeng…'

"Ne, sekarang aku dan dia ada dirumah sahabat kecilku,Lee Sungmin. Kau pasti tau hyung, sepertinya dia kabur dari rumah mewahnya. Mana mungkin si Cho itu mau anaknya tinggal ditempat seperti ini" jelasku.

"kau mau aku langsung membawanya kehadapanmu?" lanjutku bertanya padanya

'Ne, Aku langsung ingin menyiksa anaknya itu, bawa dia sore ini di gudang biasa. Ok'

"Okelah,… hmm tapi jangan lupa hadiahku ya hyung. Mobil sport terbaru" ujarku penuh makna.

Hey! Aku melakukan ini juga karena Donghae hyung menjanjikan hal itu. Kalau tidak, mana mau aku bersusah payah mencari si anak Cho itu. Bukan bersusah payah sih. Hehehe. Ini keberuntunganku.

Ya memang benar, ini semua Karena si Cho itu. Appaku frustasi juga karena dililit hutang akibat kalah saing dengan perusahaannya kemudian bunuh diri dan Eomma yang sakit-sakitan karena memikirkan appa pun akhirnya tak kuat dan meninggal. Perusahaan kami bangkrut dan bank mengambil segala yang kami punya.

Walaupun Donghae Hyung akhirnya mulai merintis perusahaan baru dan dibantu oleh seseorang yang meminta imbalan, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada sebelum membangun perusahaan baru. Aku dan Donghae hyung harus luntang lantung. Kelaparan, kedinginan dan harus rela memakan makanan sisa dari mana saja. Bahkan aku harus berhenti kuliah diawal semester.

'Ya bocah! Jangan diam saja kau! Sudah bikin rugi lagi!' suara Donghae hyung mengembalikan pikiranku dari kenangan buruk itu.

"haha.. tak apa-apa, kan kau yang janji padaku waktu itu. Oke sudah dulu ya. Nanti dia curiga . " ujarku padanya dan mematikan sambungan telponenya tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Ok… saatnya permainan dimulai.

OoO

OoO

**Author Pov**

"Gomawo. Kalau ada kabar, hubungi aku kembali " ujar si kapten polisi itu mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

"Tuan Cho… bagaimana?" lanjut kapten Shin itu

"Bagaimana apanya!" bentak Siwon kesal.

Menunggu hampir 1 jam di kantor polisi dengan kursi yang sungguh keras membuat bokongnya panas itu akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir menurutnya. 'Demi Kyu, demi kyu' itu yang selalu ia lafalkan dalam kondisi menunggunya. Sungguh malang nian nasibmu tuan besar.

"Owh ya aku lupa. Mianhae. Apa kau kenal Lee Donghae? Pemilik perusahaan Lee ?" tanyanya

"Ah ya, aku tau. Aku kenal orang tuanya sebelum meninggal. Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon balik

"Aniyo. Aku hanya dapat kabar kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari kegiatan perusahaan dia. Mau kah kau membantu penyelidikan ini?" pintanya memohon bantuan

"APA? Kau menyuruhku apa? AKU minta bantu cari anakku, bukan aku yang diminta membantu kepolisian. Dia bukan urusanku. Ah.. percuma aku datang kesini. Lebih baik aku urus bodyguard tak berguna itu saja dari pada datang kesini. Buang buang waktu" kesalnya bangkit dari kursi panas yang didudukinya dan melangkah keluar

"Dan ada info,info itu tentang anakmu. Mereka sekarang mengincarnya"

"APA! Mau apa mereka pada anakku?!" kesal Siwon kembali ke hadapan Kapten Shin

"Aku pun tak tau, yang tau hanya antara kau dan Lee Donghae saja"

'Sialan kau LEE DONGHAE!' batinnya berteriak

"Lalu dimana anakku?" tanyanya menatap Kapten Shin

"Kami melakukan pencarian mulai sekarang, ayo!" ajak Kapten Shin

oOo

OoO

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Bosan bosan aku sungguh bosan…

Sungmin hyung pulangnya nanti malam, huwa! Kenapa dia harus pulang malam? Aku merindukannya. Dirumah ini cuman ada si Kibum aneh itu aja, membosankan sekali orang itu.

Owh ya! Lagi apa yah dia? Ah aku lihat saja deh

KRIETT… #suara pintu

"Kibum hyung…" ujarku padanya yang sedang memasukan sesuatu kedalam kantong celananya.

"APA?!" bentaknya

"WAH! Lagi PMS ya kau? Galak sekali. Menyesal aku memanggilmu hyung, Kibum" ujarku langsung duduk disampingnya

"Benarkan? Apa aku tadi terlihat galak? Wah bagus deh" apa maksud orang aneh ini marah dengan bagus?

"Apa maksudmu Kibum?" tanyaku padanya

"Panggil aku Hyung!"

"Oh ya? Haruskah itu?" ledekku

"Harus!" aigo… matanya seperti keluar! Menyeramkan. Tenang Kyu…

"Asal kau tak galak lagi" pintaku tersenyum manis padanya #ah SuamiKYU selalu manis ya senyumnya-#PLAK!

"Ne .. Ne…" balasnya cemberut

Hahahaha, lucu sekali mulutnya. Manyun! #Plak

"Tapi kau mau menemani aku jalan jalankan?" tanyanya tersenyum aneh, terlihat bukan senyum biasa.

"Kemana? Aku tak tau daerah sini" balasku cuek

"Ah gwenchana. Aku tau kok, kau ganti baju dulu sana. Nanti kita akan ketempat yang banyak orangnya" ujarnya

"MWO!? Kenapa harus ke tempat yang ramai? Aku malas ke sana! Bisa-bisa mereka mengenaliku" kagetku. Bisa bahaya kalau aku ketempat yang banyak orang, aku bisa dikenali.

"mengenalimu dari mananya? Memang kau artis apa? Malas sekali orang mengenali artis kalau sepertimu. Aku saja malas"

Ooops! Kacau!

"mmh.. mengenaliku… mengenaliku orang tampan gitu maksudnya hehehehe" huft… untung bisa mengelak. Aku jenius. hahaha

"Apanya yang tampan? Dari mana?" sahutnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Enak saja ini orang

"Dari mana saja aku tampan kok!" Balasku kesal

"Ya yasudahlah. sekalian menunggu Sungmin hyung pulang, dari pada bosan. Ayolah temani aku, orang-orang disana tidak akan mengenali kamu kok" rajuknya

HAH? Apa-apaan dia merajuk seperti itu, tidak pantas!. Tapi ada benarnya juga sih, dari pada bosan kan. Mungkin orang orang disini juga tidak akan mengenali aku.

"Oke deh. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya hyung. Aku takut sebelum kita pulang Sungmin hyung sudah datang" ujarku langsung kembali kekamar untuk mengganti baju

"Sip lah" balasnya

oOo

Selesai mengganti baju, aku langsung ditarik Kibum naik keatas motor sportnya

Asik… jalan jalan. Apa yang membuatnya berubah baik begini ya? Tapi mau diajak kemana aku?

"Kita kemana Hyung?" tanyaku sambil memakai helm yang diberikannya

"Ke tempat yang mungkin akan sangat kau suka"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**To be continue—**

jeng jeng! ^^ lelet bgt ya updatenya. Ugh T,T sempet hilang ide karena draftnya yang di lepi sempet salah Klik. Bukannya di save yes, aku malah save no #malangnya

3 hari ini lepiku disita ma oppaku T,T sempet bête bgt. Tapi sekarng dah balik /^^/ mian ya updatenya jauhhhh bgt

Dan akhirnya~~ FF ini makin gaje, makin kacau, alurnya makin kecepetan makin banyak typo's dimana mana . ah pokoknya makin ancur~~ T,T pengen buru-buru selesai nih FF. mungkin cuman tinggal beberapa chap lagi~

Mian ya belum bisa bles Review sekarang

Jangan lupa aja berkunjung ke blog author

**kyurievil . wordpress . com **(hilangkan spasi)

Thanks buat

**Cho Rai Sa|Eunnida|Rilianda Abelira|wenny|kyukyu712|riana dewi|lee minji elf|lalalala**

Annyeong!

**-Gyurievil-**


End file.
